


all i do is dream of you

by iubi



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Hand Jobs, M/M, Teasing, jaehyun has some questionable kinks, jungwoo does too, theyre even weirder together, this is all very consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27398467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iubi/pseuds/iubi
Summary: Jungwoo likes to pretend he's asleep and sometimes Jaehyun pretends he doesn't know.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Jungwoo
Comments: 9
Kudos: 172





	all i do is dream of you

Sometimes, Jaehyun walks into their room to find Jungwoo sleeping. 

It's not a rare occurrence, as you would be hard pressed to find Jungwoo _not_ sleeping, no matter what time it is or whose room he's in, but most of those times he's also not _really_ sleeping, just pretending to be. Jaehyun doesn't really care either way– not in the way Doyoung does, making it his life mission to expose Jungwoo's little antics– but he also kind of just _knows_. 

He's been sharing a room with Jungwoo for a bit now and without even realising, he has started to notice when Jungwoo's sleeping for real and when he's faking it. And it's mostly useless knowledge for him, because he won't do anything about it either way, but it also kind of amuses him that the other members can't figure it, so without thinking too much about it, he just ends up keeping it for himself. 

Jungwoo is probably aware that Jaehyun knows though, but just like him, he doesn't say anything and he dutifully keeps the act up even when it's just the two of them. It's entertaining really, and probably a plot to get Jaehyun to do something about it, which is exactly the reason why he doesn't, both so he doesn't give Jungwoo the satisfaction of a win and because he'd rather die than be the first to give in. 

So, Jaehyun enters their room, notices Jungwoo spread out on the bed and doesn't spare another glance towards him while he goes through his routine. 

He can't immediately tell if it's for real or just an act and Jungwoo's getting better at it, gaining experience, but it also doesn't take him long to figure it out. He has tells– little things that stand out to Jaehyun maybe because they're sharing a room, or maybe because they're that obvious, or Jaehyun's just that perceptive– but Jaehyun likes to take stock of them. 

For one, Jungwoo puts in the most effort when it comes to him and the least effort when it comes to Doyoung, barely even locking his phone when Doyoung barges in, but throwing it out of the way on the bedside table when Jaehyun comes in, carefully planned as if he put it away before he went to sleep. It's funny really, because when he actually does go to sleep, he always makes sure to plug his phone in to charge, screen down and under the bedside table because he doesn't want to be disturbed. 

It's one of the main differences really– when he fakes it, Jungwoo wants to be bothered. Jaehyun has gotten pretty good at ignoring him, not willing to give him what he wants, but when he's laid out like this, mouth half open for the full effect and taking over most of the bed, Jaehyun has to actively stop himself from doing something. 

He's contemplating his choices as he goes through his skincare routine, glancing from time to time at Jungwoo, the steady rise and fall of his chest as he admirably keeps up with his act and he can't help but respect the patience Jungwoo's demonstrating when he usually has none. Jaehyun's almost persuaded to play along, but it also seems much more fun to just torture Jungwoo by acting as if he doesn't even notice him. 

There's a knock at the door as Jaehyun carefully places his toner back in the mini fridge and Mark peeks his head in, a tiny, inquisitive smile curling on his face when he catches sight of Jungwoo before turning to look at Jaehyun, "Is he asleep?" he asks softly. 

And Jaehyun could tell him the truth, could tell him that _no, he's not_ , because Mark's terrible at figuring it out and he always believes what Jaehyun says, but Jaehyun's also in a good mood and he doesn't want Jungwoo to ' _wake up'_ just yet, not when he has other plans in mind. 

"Yeah, sorry. You wanna wake him up?" 

Mark pouts, but ultimately shakes his head, because he's sweet like that, "No, that's okay. Just tell him to come to my room when he's up." 

"Mhm, will do." Jaehyun says with a smile that only gets wider when Mark closes the door with a soft click, "Heard that? You should go to his room since he's already waiting for you." 

But Jungwoo doesn't so much as twitch, thoroughly dedicated to his craft. Jaehyun shakes his head, but doesn't push anymore, making his way to his turntable to pick something to play, build up the atmosphere. He hesitates slightly between Chet Baker and Cigarettes after sex, runs his fingers over the back of them as he tries to decide which one he's more in the mood for before finally settling on Cigarettes after sex. He doesn't play it too loud, just enough to drown out the faint sounds of Mark playing his guitar in the other room, but definitely not loud enough that he won't be able to hear Jungwoo's breath hitch. 

And he will make sure he gets it to hitch. 

Jaehyun takes off his hair band and throws it on top of his piano, making his way to the bed, to Jungwoo's peaceful form, as Apocalypse plays softly in the background. He looks pretty like this, face lax and relaxed, lashes all dark against his cheeks and mouth half open. And he has a pretty mouth– with pink, pillowy lips that always look soft and shiny because he has a collection of lip balms to make sure they never dry out and straight teeth and a cute tongue that barely peeks out– a kissable mouth. 

Jaehyun could kiss him, but that would be too easy and he doesn't think that Jungwoo would go through all of this for _easy._ So he doesn't. Instead, he carefully sits down next to Jungwoo on the bed, takes a second to appreciate how his breath doesn't so much as falter at the movement, chest still rising and falling steadily. He's wearing one of those shirts he bought to match with Mark, a size or two too small for him, and it has risen up enough that there's a considerable chunk of skin peeking out, soft and very sweet looking. 

He briefly considers biting it, because that would definitely get a reaction out of him, but Jaehyun decides that he wants to take it slow, wants to see how far Jungwoo's willing to take this. So he takes his time, moves a bit closer and starts by running a finger along the hem of his shirt, pressing just enough that the tip of his nail barely scratches the skin, just the idea of a touch– and Jungwoo may be a liar, but his body is very much not. Jaehyun smiles as his abdomen tenses, his muscles flexing under the touch, skin breaking out in goosebumps. 

Jungwoo is quite sensitive, if not even a bit ticklish, and he may try all he wants to keep his breathing steady, but Jaehyun doesn't miss the way his chest falters for a second, misses a beat just to quicken on the next. He presses a bit harder the second time, lets the pads of his fingers drag along the soft skin one by one, follows the line of his shirt, down the side of his tummy and all the way to the hem of his underwear, enjoying the way his abdomen flutters under his touch, the way he can't help it. 

And it's not often that Jungwoo lets himself slip, that he lets someone else be in charge of him, because he always does things at his own pace and on his own terms– no matter how he may sugar-coat it with that lying, pretty mouth of his– but sometimes he gives an inch. Sometimes he pretends to sleep when Jaehyun comes in. He lays himself on their bed all soft and vulnerable, knowing very well that Jaehyun knows, and waits. He waits and lets Jaehyun decide the next move, lets him choose whether he wants to tell Mark that he's awake or keep it for himself, whether he wants to do something about it or not. 

It could barely be called a choice. 

Jaehyun watches a flush rise all pretty on Jungwoo's face as he scratches a nail all the way to his belly button, up the overly sensitive skin there. He used to have a happy trail there, distractingly cute and catching Jaehyun's eye every time Jungwoo stretched his arms above his head and his shirt rode up with the movement, but they went to get waxed together a few days ago and while Jaehyun kind of misses the sight of it, he can't help but enjoy the extra sensitivity. 

And Jungwoo doesn't exactly moan when Jaehyun teases a finger under the band of his underwear, but there's a sound, a tiny gasp as if he couldn't help it and it only makes Jaehyun want to drag even more sounds out of him, ease them out of his throat before he can even think to stop them. Because no matter how hard Jungwoo tries, he can't help the way his body reacts, can't stop the flush that spreads down his throat to bloom all pretty across his chest, the way his skin breaks into goosebumps and his muscles tense under Jaehyun's fingers. 

He's at the mercy of Jaehyun's whims and he's going to make absolutely sure he makes the most out of it. Jaehyun briefly wonders just how far he can take it, how far Jungwoo will let him go, but then he glances at his face, the flutter of his lashes as he tries to keep up the act, and decides that he'll just have to find out. 

He makes sure to take it as slow as possible, teases the band of Jungwoo's underwear, but doesn't slip his hand past it, not yet, not when patience is the one thing Jungwoo lacks, not when Jaehyun can make him wait for it, make him really _crave_ it. So he takes his time, traces the lean line of Jungwoo's abdomen as his skin warms up underneath his touch, his back arching just a bit, restlessly, _helplessly_ as Jaehyun dips a finger past the material, into the tiny space that forms between the hem and his hip bone, before pulling it back. 

Jungwoo's wearing a pair of loose sweats, possibly Jaehyun's, and they hang low on his hips, lower even than his underwear, and they hide absolutely nothing. Jaehyun can clearly make out the outline of his dick, the way it hardens under his ministrations, straining against the material as Jaehyun draws figure eights on his stomach, lets his nails drag just a bit, just enough that Jungwoo feels it. 

There's a thought in the back of Jaehyun's mind, dark and spreading like smoke, something he can't help but be curious about and he smiles when Jungwoo arches his back, forcing himself to relax not even a second after, his chest rising and falling in such a controlled manner that it almost seems desperate. He wonders if he can make Jungwoo come like this, just with teasing, fluttery touches, wonders how long it would take before he started crying, before he wanted to come so bad that he'd start begging. 

Unfortunately, Jaehyun knows it's not the right moment, knows they don't have the time right now, not when Mark's waiting for Jungwoo next door, not in the middle of the day, not when their door's unlocked. And he could lock the door, knows he probably should, but he likes the thrill of it, knows it turns Jungwoo on, enjoys the way it makes his heart thump faster in his chest every time he thinks he hears someone walk past it. 

It's not like they're doing anything, not really, not yet, even if the air is thick with it, even if Jungwoo's face is all flushed and his breathing is all weird, Jaehyun could still just easily pull his hand back, turn to smile at Mark, or anyone for that matter, if they walked in on them right now. But he doesn't want it to be that easy, because it's always more fun when the stakes are higher and he wants it to be good, wants Jungwoo to beg him for more. 

So he keeps going, turns on his side to face Jungwoo more properly, smiles at the way his eyelids flutter when Jaehyun blows on his face. 

"How much longer are you gonna keep this up?" Jaehyun asks sweetly, even if he already knows that Jungwoo won't answer him, not yet, not until he's pushed more. But he does make him shiver when he cards a hand through his hair, gently scratching at his scalp because he knows it drives him a little crazy, and he takes it as a win. 

Jungwoo's not fully hard yet, but it doesn't take much longer as Jaehyun drags careful fingers down his tummy, slips them over the band of his underwear and the hem of his pants so he can fit his palm against his clothed dick. He makes sure to keep his touch teasing, just enough for Jungwoo's cock to fill under his ministrations, for his breath to catch in his throat and his mouth to close on a moan, but not enough to get him off. 

It wouldn't be fun anymore if Jungwoo got to come so early, so Jaehyun makes sure to keep a light touch, slipping his hand under his shirt so he can drag the pads of his fingers up his ribs, enjoying the way Jungwoo's whole body tenses as he holds his breath just to relax in tiny bursts when Jaehyun lets up. And maybe Jaehyun's having too much fun with this, but Jungwoo's so sensitive, so easily responsive even as he tries to hold himself back, even more so than usual, that he can't help but want to push him until he snaps. 

His face is so red, prettily flushed all the way to his ears and Jaehyun leans over to lick along the shell of one, satisfaction burning hot and terrible in the pit of his stomach when Jungwoo's shoulders jump up before he can stop them, an uneven breath slipping past his lips as Jaehyun sucks the lobe in his mouth. He keeps making these sounds, cut off and dripping with desperation and Jaehyun revels in the fact that they're getting more and more frequent, like Jungwoo's having a hard time keeping quiet, like Jaehyun makes it impossible to stop himself. 

And he really can't stop himself from moaning high and dirty when Jaehyun finally wraps his hand around his dick, pushes at his underwear until he can pull his cock out. It's hard, throbbing in Jaehyun's hand as he rubs his palm over the head, spreading the sticky precome there. And the slide is still a little dry, probably bordering on the edge of painful, but Jaehyun doesn't want Jungwoo to come so fast, he wants to drag it out, make it hurt a little, get him begging. 

He knows Jungwoo's not one to beg, knows he'd much rather finish the job himself if Jaehyun won't, but he's also a little different today, strung out and overly sensitive and he's letting Jaehyun set the pace, letting him push and push and push. And maybe Jungwoo wants to be taken apart sometimes, maybe he's enjoying the lack of control more than he thought he would and Jaehyun really can't be expected not to take advantage of it, not when Jungwoo's laid out all vulnerable for him, not when his voice comes out all breathy and muffled as he tries to keep himself silent when Jaehyun rubs his thumb to the underside of his cock. 

Jaehyun pulls back for a second to spit in his palm, smiling at the relieved little sigh that escapes Jungwoo's mouth at the easier slide. He's so tense he's almost trembling with it, his abdomen tight and fluttering with every flick of Jaehyun's hand, every slide up and down his cock, his whole body shuddering as he rubs his thumb over his head, presses a little harder against the slit just to hear Jungwoo gasp. 

He's already close, Jaehyun can tell by the desperation colouring his voice, the breathlessness, the quick rise and fall of his chest and the thump of his heart when Jaehyun presses a fluttery kiss against the side of his neck, if only to hear him moan, to see his skin break out in goosebumps under his lips. But it gives Jaehyun an idea, dark and terrible and perfect and it only makes him quicken the pace, steadily pushing Jungwoo to the edge. 

It doesn't take much longer and Jaehyun can almost feel Jungwoo's orgasm build, can tell by the way his body tightens and his breathing stops, the way his cock throbs in his hand that he's going to come and Jaehyun lets it bubble up until it spills over and immediately pulls his hand back. It makes Jungwoo whine, all loud and pained as his dick spurts pathetically, the stimulation completely gone as come drips down his cock. 

"Hyuung," Jungwoo wails miserably, having completely dropped the act. Jaehyun laughs, enjoys the way he can feel satisfaction simmer low and hot in the pit of his stomach when he meets his eyes. They're a few shades darker than usual, a bit glazed over and teary, like Jungwoo couldn't stop them from filling up with tears. 

And Jaehyun thinks he looks quite beautiful like this, flushed red, pouty and teary eyed– would probably look even prettier if he was properly crying– but Jaehyun will have to test that theory some other time, after he's properly pacified Jungwoo. 

"Oh, good morning. What might have woken you up?" 

Jungwoo huffs, his mouth curling into an awfully cute pout, "You know, I think I like your princely gentleman persona better." 

"No, you don't." Jaehyun laughs, "And I'm always a gentleman." 

"Mhm, a mean one." Jungwoo says, moving to get up maybe, but Jaehyun easily stops him, slides a hand up the side of his neck and presses a gentle kiss to his mouth. He snorts into the kiss, but Jungwoo's always soft when it comes to affection, so he easily parts his lips for Jaehyun when he licks at the seam of his mouth. 

It's a slow kiss, almost an apology, and Jungwoo sighs into Jaehyun's mouth as he sucks at his tongue, tilts his head back to deepen the kiss, mouth sweet and familiar. He tastes like Jaehyun's toothpaste and orange juice and Jungwoo and Jaehyun takes his time tasting him, exploring his mouth until they're both breathless. 

"I can make it up to you," Jaehyun whispers against his lips, "If you'll let me." 

He presses a line of kisses from his mouth, up the soft skin of his cheek all the way to his ear, gently biting on the lobe just to feel Jungwoo shudder under him. And Jungwoo is usually pretty responsive, but there are spots that Jaehyun's learned are much more sensitive, making Jungwoo moan all pretty and needy when they get kissed, or even better, bitten– like the fine skin on the inside of his thighs or under his jaw, above his pulse point or along the inside of his wrist and, maybe even more than the rest, Jungwoo has very sensitive ears. Jaehyun likes to take advantage of that, likes to drag his lips along the shell of his ear until it burns under his lips, just so he can see a blush bloom all prettily over his cheeks. 

"You'd better." Jungwoo says when he manages to gather himself, easily pulling Jaehyun back in for another kiss. Because Jungwoo very rarely says no to Jaehyun, if ever, mostly lets him do what he wants if he promises he'll make Jungwoo feel good. And Jaehyun may just be as big of a liar as Jungwoo is, but he likes to keep his promises to him because he quite enjoys making him come and Jungwoo never lets a good deed go unrewarded. 

So he sucks a bruise behind his ear, one that Jungwoo will definitely complain about later before sweetly kissing him. It comes very easy, kissing Jungwoo, because it's familiar and comfortable and really, really _good_ as they've done this enough times now that it's muscle memory more than anything else and Jaehyun knows exactly how hard to bite on Jungwoo's lower lip to get him to moan, knows how much to push until they're both breathless and dizzy with it. 

And Jaehyun's not exactly sure just when this little thing between them even started, this easy push and pull, when kissing Jungwoo became an answer rather than a question. But he does know that he's not willing to stop and judging by the way Jungwoo cards a hand through his hair and drags him back down when he pulls back, neither is he. 

Jungwoo's already restless, buzzing with something like hunger, dark and hot and unyielding, and Jaehyun's all too willing to indulge him, getting him hard again before long. He pulls back when he does, kissing Jungwoo's nose with a laugh when he frowns, and he easily takes off his pants and underwear before resuming his position in the bed and carefully straddling Jungwoo with a smile. 

"You're gonna give me a show?" Jungwoo asks, running his hands up Jaehyun's thighs as his gaze slips from his face to settle on his dick, hard and curved all pretty. He licks his lips at the sight, only tearing his eyes away when Jaehyun snorts. 

"Maybe," he says, reaching for their bedside table to pull out a bottle of lube. It's passion fruit flavoured and if Jaehyun remembers right it does not taste, nor smell like passion fruit, but it's as good as any other when he pours some on his fingers to spread down Jungwoo's cock. 

Jungwoo's fingers twitch on his thighs, like he's contemplating if he should help, but then Jaehyun simply lines the head of his cock to his hole and slowly sinks down on it. And it's almost hilarious how Jungwoo's expression morphs from clear surprise to pleasure, eyes fluttering closed as his mouth drops open on a loud, dragged out moan. 

"Fuck," Jungwoo says and then again, with more feeling, " _Fuck."_

And Jaehyun takes a second to be proud of himself. Today just happens to be his Inkigayo mc-ing day, so he got to wake up early and really take his time in the shower, carefully opening himself up and making himself come twice before he came out. It's become some sort of tradition for him– fucking himself open on his fingers on the days he has to mc– and at first it was kind of uncomfortable, what with the water making for terrible lube, but then he bought himself a water resistant lube and his life hasn't been the same since. 

Granted, there was one very unfortunate, but terribly funny occasion when Mark asked about said lube from the shower and Jungwoo laughed so hard he choked for a whole minute, much to Mark's adorable embarrassment, but Jaehyun still fully believes it's worth it. 

"See?" Jaehyun asks a bit breathlessly, rolling his hips just to see Jungwoo throw his head back in pleasure, his fingers digging into his thighs, "Told you I'd make it up to you." 

He smiles when Jungwoo meets his eyes, dark and clouded over with an undeniable need, and raises his hips until only the tip of his cock is inside of him before very slowly sinking back down on it, earning himself a pleasured whine for his efforts. Jaehyun quite likes this, likes looking down at Jungwoo as he drives him crazy, enjoys the way his face twists in pleasure with every down motion, his voice all loud and pretty as he tells Jaehyun just how good he feels. 

And he makes sure to take his time, setting a steady rhythm, but a slow one, enough to see every change in Jungwoo's expression, to feel every muscle tense, to watch his nails draw pretty indents into Jaehyun's thighs as he tries to keep himself still, to let Jaehyun set the pace. If Jungwoo begged for more, asked him prettily to move faster, to please make him come, Jaehyun would immediately indulge him, but they both know he won't and so he drags it out, easily lets himself pulled down for a messy, open mouthed kiss as he rolls his hips. 

Jaehyun's pretty confident that he could make Jungwoo beg, could move so torturously slow, pushing him to the very edge and keeping him there, just barely not enough, but he promised he'd make it up to him, not edge him some more, no matter how much he wants to. There's always a next time though and Jungwoo's always so easy, needy and soft and willing, so Jaehyun focuses on making him come this time around, wants him to feel so good he won't be able to stop himself from asking for more. 

It helps that he knows exactly what Jungwoo likes, knows what to look for, and he smiles at the gradually louder sounds, completely unselfaware that anybody passing by their door could hear him. Jaehyun almost wants someone to hear just how pretty Jungwoo sounds, just how good Jaehyun's making him feel as he takes off his shirt and starts kissing down his chest, sucks dark marks into his skin, low enough that the shirt could hide them, but just barely. 

And Jungwoo was already close, was already strung out, pushed to the edge by Jaehyun himself, so it doesn't take much longer as Jaehyun quickens his pace. He leans over to kiss Jungwoo when he comes, muffling the loud whine as Jaehyun rolls his hips, dragging out his orgasm until it borders on oversensitivity and then a bit more, just enough to hear him whimper, his eyes tearing up a bit at the sensation. 

Jaehyun enjoys it for a bit longer as he licks into his mouth, soothes him with sweet kisses, likes the feeling of warm come coating his insides and Jungwoo's dick softening inside of him, wants to drag it out for as long as he can. 

"You're amazing," Jungwoo says breathlessly when Jaehyun gently pulls off before rolling off, a smile curling on his face. 

"I know. But wasn't it even better because I ruined the first one?" 

"You're kinda evil, you know that?" 

Jaehyun snorts, "Yeah, but you love me for it." 

And Jungwoo easily agrees, pulling Jaehyun in for a kiss, slow and gentle and sweet, more for the feeling of his mouth against his than anything else and he whines when Jaehyun pulls back, "Where are you going?" 

"Gonna take a shower." 

"You're still hard." 

"Mhm, I'll take care of it." Jaehyun says, wincing as he puts on his underwear, not wanting to walk to the bathroom with come running down his thighs, "You should check on Mark, he's waiting for you in his room." 

But Jungwoo seems to think that Mark can wait a little longer, following Jaehyun inside the bathroom and easily closing the door behind them before pushing him against it. He doesn't lock the door, probably because it doesn't even cross his mind he should, but Jaehyun _knows_ he should and he still doesn't lock it. 

"You might as well let me take care of it." Jungwoo says with a shrug, dropping to his knees in front of Jaehyun and pulling his boxers down in one swift move. 

"If you insist." 

And Jungwoo always does, he always makes sure that Jaehyun gets to feel at least as good at him. It helps that he knows exactly what Jaehyun likes, knows that he likes it when Jungwoo looks up at him with those pretty eyes of his, kneeling in front of him as he gently drags careful fingers up the length of his dick. He also knows that Jaehyun likes it when he takes it slow, so even though he's utterly impatient, he seems to almost forget to be when it comes to him, always so good for him, so sweet. 

Jungwoo has a steady touch, sure and easy and born out of familiarity and Jaehyun moans as he wraps his hand around his cock, rubbing at the slit and spreading the precome there, watching Jaehyun carefully. He takes his time with it, slowly moves his hand up and down his length, the slide just barely on the edge of too dry, enough that it almost hurts, but also feels too good for Jaehyun to want him to stop, tiny little gasps escaping his lips before he can stop them. 

He doesn't know what Jungwoo has in mind, can't read those terribly dark eyes of his, but he does know that he likes what he sees, likes the weight of his hooded gaze on him, the sight of his flushed cheeks and pretty mouth, his tongue peeking out to wet his lips, a smile stretching all sweet when Jaehyun moans. Jungwoo doesn't look away once, holding his gaze as he cups his balls, palming the head of his cock until he whines. And Jaehyun's breath gets stuck in his throat when he presses a wet kiss to his dick, licking a fat stripe up its length maybe just to feel him shudder. 

His mouth is hot and wet as he fits the head of Jaehyun's cock past his lips, pressing the flat of his tongue against the slit and sucking just a bit, just enough to pull a groan out of him. Jungwoo seems to know exactly what he's doing, a hand pressed against Jaehyun's hip to keep him still as he slowly starts taking him in, more each time he goes down, so terribly slow that he has to be doing it on purpose, the corners of his mouth lifting each time Jaehyun twitches under his ministrations. 

"You're pretty mean yourself," Jaehyun says around a moan and Jungwoo pulls off with a lewd pop, letting the head rest on his lower lip as he speaks, his breath hot and damp and driving Jaehyun a bit crazy. 

"Only 'cause you like it." 

And there's nothing Jaehyun can really say to that, not when Jungwoo's looking at him like _that,_ completely and entirely sure of himself, the way he only gets when he's practiced for so long it's muscle memory more than anything else. It makes something burn in the pit of Jaehyun's stomach, dark and overwhelming and _good_ and he groans when Jungwoo takes his cock back into his mouth. 

He's been hard for long enough now that it almost hurts, just toeing edge of too much, but when his cock hits the back of Jungwoo's throat and Jungwoo just meets his eyes and swallows around it, his throat working his length in deeper, Jaehyun almost comes right then and there. He's not entirely sure when Jungwoo gained this skill, or if he just naturally had it, but it makes Jaehyun's head spin, entire world tilting as Jungwoo fits his tongue to the underside of his dick and slides it down his throat until his lips brush the skin at the base, recently waxed and overly sensitive. 

The sight does not make things easier– Jungwoo kneeling in front of him with Jaehyun's dick in his mouth and his red lips stretched obscenely around its girth, eyelashes fluttering as he pulls back, sucking all the way up just to go back down. He looks unreal, like a sin, flushed all pretty and tearing up as he meets Jaehyun's eyes. And it's a toss up whether the tears are intentional– because Jungwoo knows Jaehyun likes them and he seems intent on murdering him– or accidental, clinging all pretty to his lashes everytime he goes down lower. 

Either way, it doesn't take long from there, with Jungwoo bobbing his head up and down his cock, rubbing his tongue against the underside of it and sucking all the way up, holding Jaehyun's gaze steady the whole time. Jaehyun can't help but card a hand through Jungwoo's hair, needing _something_ to hold on as his whole body tenses before his orgasm washes over him, mind blanking as he comes inside Jungwoo's mouth. 

"Fuck," he says breathlessly, leaning his head back on the door as Jungwoo sucks at the head of his cock, the sensation almost painful. 

He expects Jungwoo to go to the sink and spit out his come, as he doesn't usually swallow, but he seems determined to drive Jaehyun absolutely crazy, so he easily meets his eyes and lets his mouth drop open, Jaehyun's come coating the inside of it all sticky and white, before closing it and very obviously swallowing. He even opens it again after, to show him, and Jaehyun feels a little faint, his dick twitching as if he hasn't just come, as if just this sight alone could make him come again. 

"You're really something else, aren't you?" Jaehyun asks, terribly fond despite just watching Jungwoo make a show out of swallowing his come, and he kneels down to pull him in a kiss. It's gentle and sweet and it tastes a bit salty, the tang of Jaehyun's come still hanging to his tongue, but Jaehyun wouldn't want it any other way. 

"Mm, is that a compliment?" 

"Yeah," 

"Then tell me more." 

Jaehyun laughs at that, but he doesn't say no, wouldn't really, not to Jungwoo. 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic wasn't even supposed to exist, but I have terrible impulse control, so here we are lmao. If you wanna talk to me about it you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/miinimark) or [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/miinimark)


End file.
